Runes and Revelations: A story of four wanderers
by Novalon
Summary: [SII/SIII] Four bearers of True Runes find themselves in a small grassland village. Little do they know that events 15 years previously still affect them there! Read and Review! *UPDATE: Chapter 2, with two faces from the past!*
1. The four travelers

****

Runes and Revelations

__

A Suikoden Fanfiction

By: Novalon

It was a hot day in the grasslands…

Not that this is such an unusual thing, mind you, but for four travelers who came from a slightly cooler climate, the change was perhaps too much.

"Come on guys, why does it have to be so hot here? Why can't we go somewhere cooler instead? What about Figaro castle? The old castle was always so nice and breezy…"

The boy next to her shook his head, causing the yellow bandana he wore to drop at a very slight degree.

"Nanami… we already went to Lake Toran three years ago…"

The silver haired boy next to him nodded, "It was so that Tir could visit there one last time before we all left together to journey as far as we could go."

She sighed, looking back at him with pleading eyes, "But Jowy… I…"

He turned to his friend, "Are you sure it was a good decision to bring her with us, Riou? All she does is complain…"

Riou scowled, "She is my sister… you knew that of course, and in the fifteen years we've been journeying you've always taken back any complaints you've said about her…"

Jowy responded with a look as if he had no idea what Riou was speaking of, until his friend calmly explained.

"Like a year into our journey, when we found the shrine of the True Warrior rune. It said it would bestow the great power of support to it's wearer… we had to fight off some really angry dragons for disturbing the place anyway, the fact that she had the rune saved our lives, I'm sure…"

She stuck her tongue out at him, "My rune has the power to make sure no one loses their balance, that we are quicker to attack in a fury, and that each person periodically regains his strength! If that wasn't a blessing, than I don't know what is!"

Riou nodded, "It made the Battle Oath spell only practical for it's healing, you are quite and asset, Sis."

Jowy turned to their last companion, who had joined during the 5th year into their journey.

"What do you think, Tir?"

Silence.

"…Tir? Are you listening? … Are you alright?"

Tir nodded, his hair gently swaying from it's matted position underneath his green bandanna.

"Oh… I was just thinking about how Gremio is taking care of the estate… I left it to him to take care of, because I don't plan on returning very soon… he absolutely made sure of letting me know that it was MY possession and that no matter how many years had passed, it would always be rightfully mine… he made sure to keep a large portrait of me hung in the front door, I guess so people would recognize me, had Gremio been long gone… I'm glad that he and Cleo ended up together, I am sure they will have many happy memories together… perhaps a family…"

He seemed lost in thought, but the last words stung Jowy greatly.

"Family… Jillia, Pilika… it's been far too long…"

Nanami brought an arm around Jowy, "I'm sure you will see them again… gee, Pilika's already all grown up… she'd be… what? Around 20 years old, right?"

"Twenty one in four days…" he stated, a slight twinkle coming from his left eye.

"Oh… Jowy…" Nanami drew him close in a tight hug, she gently wiped away the tear and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry… I'm always here if you need me, Jowy…" She softly whispered in his ear, embracing him for the moment.

Tir, not wanting to ruin the moment went over next to Riou, and began to carry on a conversation.

"So… isn't the Karaya village just a two hours walk from that castle we just came from? We should be coming up to it in the next 45 minutes, right?"

Riou nodded, "If I remember correctly… Lucia is the leader of the clan… however, it's been long since the war has been over, and I doubt that she still holds the grudge against me for my being the leader of the opposing army…"

Tir nodded, "I remember the battle with her within L'Renouille… truly a shame… she was quite in service to her king… served him with… all her heart, it seemed…"

Jowy looked up from his embrace, smiling oddly, "You're rather observant, Tir… yes, there was more than just a king and servant relationship there…"

He sighed, "My heart did not just belong with Jillia and Pilika… no, there was something about Lucia, when she entered the throne room that day, pledging her service in exchange for a share of the spoils… she was hell-bent on making sure she was with the winning side…"

"Including trying to assassinate me…" Riou grumbled.

Jowy shook his head, continuing, "Seed's idea, as I told you before, but you see… there was this one night… I drank a few, not enough to make me drunk mind you, and I was feeling rather bold…"

Nanami gazed into the sheepish eyes of Jowy, "You… did that? Cheated on Jillia?"

He shook his head, "No… otherwise I would have greatly regretted it… no… for I had asked them both to bed… and to my surprise and shock, they both accepted… I feel no remorse, no ill feeling from it, but I ask that you leave all judgment aside, for it was not the first time I had been taken to bed by a woman either… I was a married man, after all…"

As Nanami's shocked look caused her to back away, Riou could only chuckle, "As I recall, both of the women were prizes themselves at that point in time, both being at the very peak of their beauty, mind you… rather than reprimand you, I'm afraid I must commend you, despite the fact that it is nearly 15 years past from the act."

Despite Nanami's accusing glare, Tir couldn't help but chuckle as well, "Of course… not that I ever met Jillia, mind you, but if she had anything close to Lucia's looks, than perhaps you were very lucky indeed…"

She shook her head, "And after what I just said, Jowy, you have to bring up something so…"

Jowy glared at her, "Seems even you can't help but judge me… I've done no wrong…"

Riou nodded, "He does have a point, Nanami, he didn't cheat on his wife… because she had agreed anyway…"

Tir chuckled, "Enough of this, though, if we're going to find a place to sleep before dark, we better cross these plains now."

The journey was rather uneventful, despite the rumors of powerful monsters inhabiting the plains since the latest happening at some nearby Sindar ruins.

At last, they reached the village gates, finding that the small town was rather lax with it's guarding.

Riou looked around the gates, "Well… shouldn't we be having some sort of a greeting?"

Jowy shook his head, "I don't understand, this is one of the more powerful grasslands groups… there should be at least an experienced soldier guarding it…"

Tir shifted his gaze uneasily, "Be on your guard… perhaps they have a different sort of welcome planned for us…"

Nanami nodded, "I figured… perhaps old habits really do die hard…"

Riou looked around, suddenly finding that a few Karayan soldiers surrounded the group, along with a recognizable old warrior at the head of them.

"Seems that we have some guests here… the trackers picked you up several miles back and already warned of your coming. And by the description given, we couldn't help but be cautious."

Riou shook his head, "We're just travelers looking for a place to stay, we've traveled very far…"

The old warrior nodded, "Of course, you have traveled far… since this town is nearly on the other side of the world from Kyaro."

Riou looked the man dead in the eye, suddenly Jowy grabbed his staff and stood in front of the man.

"I almost didn't recognize you… Beecham… the years have changed you much more than they have changed myself. You had best stop with the hostile intentions, lest I have to use force to make you quit…"

He held up his right hand as the warriors could see a black image appeared on his hand that also looked to be burning with the very fires of hell itself.

"I happen to be more prone to attack out of anger than my friend, Riou, so stand down…"

As the warrior backed up, recognizing the rune, suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, Beecham, all the warriors can go back into the village."

He turned to the boy, nodding slowly before giving the signal to the other warriors. As he began to walk towards the largest hut in the village, he turned back.

"I'll go get Lucia… I sure hope you know what you're doing, Hugo…"

The boy nodded, "I'll be fine, if they want to fight fire with fire, I'll show them how it's done."

He turned to them, a red glow coming to his eyes.

"You had best tell me who all of you are, before I roast all of you for causing trouble in the village."

His right hand took on an unnatural red glow, as a fiery image appeared on his right hand.

Riou stepped forward, an image of a shield of bright white appearing on his right hand. His Tonfar stayed at his sides, displaying no hostile intentions.

"I am Riou Matsamura, former leader of the Anduril army, bearer of the Bright Shield Rune, True Rune of defense… the girl is my sister, Nanami…"

Her right hand glowed with the image of what looked to be a phoenix while she brought the Flower Rod to a defensive position.

"I am the bearer of the True Rune of the Warrior."

Tir twirled his staff, an image of what looked to be a jagged scythe appearing on his right hand.

"I am Tir McDohl… former leader of the Liberation Army… the first of this group to go toe to toe with Yuber, hellspawn servant of whomever gives him the highest price… I am the bearer of Soul Eater, the True Rune of Life and Death. Do not underestimate the power of even that which is cursed of the True runes."

This caused Hugo to step back slightly, however, what awe he shone in on his face was still dismissed with the determination to stand against them.

Jowy looked the kid in the eye, noticing a similar look in the boys eyes.

_His eyes… they're just like mine… and the hair color isn't that of a natural Karayan._

He could hear words emanating from the direction of the boy in his mind.

_Fire… champion of Flame… burning soul… wielder of Truest Fire._

His look of shock registered with the rest, "… The Flame champion? I heard rumors, but the fact that he is a mere child…"

Tir scoffed, "I think we were all children when we received our true runes… besides Nanami, that's why she's still the oldest in the group and all, he looks 16, which is about the age I first took the Soul Eater."

The Black Sword rune continued to glow. It looked like the hellfire around it burned brighter than any flame Hugo could conjure.

Hugo gazed on at the rune, suddenly pointing his right finger, about to cast a spell.

"You still haven't told me who you are…"

Jowy nodded, twirling his staff hard enough to swipe the arm away and send Hugo to the ground, breaking his spell concentration.

"I am Jowy Atriedes, former King of Highland, and bearer of the Black Sword Rune, True Rune of attacking."

His staff barred any chance of the boy trying to attack again, Jowy menacingly continued.

"But I don't believe we've been properly introduced…"

Hugo nodded, somewhat shocked by the fury in which he was struck by, he swallowed for a moment before continuing.

"I am Hugo, the Flame Champion, bearer of the True Fire rune. I formally lead the Fire Bringer, a group destined to stop a renegade Bishop of Harmonia from going through with his plans with destroying all on the grasslands… his ideals were flawed, and his company was less than amicable… mostly because it included Yuber, which is why Sir McDohl is not the only one to have faced him."

Riou stood shocked for a second, "You mean… you were…"

Hugo continued, "I brought together the 108 stars of destiny to fight against the power that was trying to consume this land…"

The group gasped, the words spoken having lay heavily on their minds for a long time. Riou asked another question.

"This renegade Bishop… his name wasn't Sarsarai was it? I mean, that's the only Bishop of Harmonia that I ever knew…"

Hugo shook his head, "I don't know how you know Sarsarai… but he aided us in stopping the evil runic monster that was going to consume this land. He is the bearer of the True Earth rune…"

"Sarsarai helped you against the other Bishop?" Riou was shocked at hearing of one that he once considered an enemy.

Hugo chuckled, despite his position on the ground, "You sound just like Sir Futch… his mood was the same when he joined."

Nanami pushed Jowy out of the way and latched on to Hugo's arm.

"You know Futch?! Futch, the Dragon knight?"

Hugo nodded, "He just recently returned to the Dragon Knight's fortress to become a 3rd rank… then he mentioned something about 'avenging the wound of Sir Humphrey' and went off in pursuit of Yuber once he realized the demon was still alive…"

"That's so great! Oh my, he must be quite a warrior by this point, he'd be about 30 right?"

Hugo nodded, "There were few people who could use a sword like him… he and his dragon, Bright, were great assets in the war against the Bishop…"

Riou stepped a little closer, unnerved by the fact that his sister was latched onto a boy who had the power to bring them to a fiery death.

"This Bishop… he didn't happen to have a True Rune himself… did he?"

Hugo nodded, "He did…"

The four of them waited as he began to elaborate.

"He was the bearer of the True Wind rune."

The look of shock registered on all their faces (save for Jowy) was nearly too much. Tears welled up in Nanami's eyes as the truth settled upon her.

"No… you don't mean… no… not Luc!"

Riou shook his head, "He was so adamant in the bringing together of the Stars of Destiny…"

Tir nodded, "I can't imagine that Leknaat had not foreseen his cross to the path of evil…"

Hugo continued, "I have heard the whole story… and this is not a matter of good versus evil. Luc himself still regretted his actions, as one Karayan warrior mentioned to me. The warrior had been protecting a little girl, and Luc showed up, but all he did was cast some sort of spell to scare them off… not to harm them. When he would speak of his plans, he would mention that millions of lives would be killed so that the world would be safe in the future… the grasslands would be consumed in the resulting blast, but the end of the world would be averted…"

Riou stared in shock, "Though he teamed up with Yuber… he still fought for the greater good, at least as he saw it…"

"He may have been my enemy, but there are times when I truly feel sorry for the poor boy…"

Hugo turned around to greet the latest speaker.

"Mother…"

Riou acknowledged her as well, "Nice to see you again on, perhaps, friendlier terms, Lucia."

She grimaced, "One can only hope that your travel wasn't one of revenge… to still see my son unharmed in the presence of some of the strongest warriors in history shows that your actions clearly aren't as I expected…"

Jowy smiled, "I wouldn't have even let them come close to harming you, Lucia."

She brightened at hearing his voice, "Come now, you all must be very tired. And Lord Jowy… come with me, I must speak with you privately. The rest of you, Sir Riou, Nanami, and Sir…"

Tir coughed, "Tir McDohl."

After her shock subsided, she continued, "Yes… of course… Lord McDohl, my son will show the rest of you to where you will have proper resting accommodations."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jowy gazed around at the hut's interior, having it remind him of the stories of nomadic people who lived always on the verge of battle.

He then gazed at the still-lovely Lucia looking kindly back at him.

"The years have been ever so kind to you, Lord Jowy."

He grimaced, "Your son will soon know the pain I go through… watching those I love grow older, and older still… and then watching them die, and pass on… and watch their children and grandchildren die…"

She sighed, "Yes… my son…"

He brought a hand to her face, catching the cascading tear falling down.

"I've missed your face so much, Lord Jowy, but what I also miss… is that we never had the chance, and we will never have the chance to stay together."

He sighed, "Lucia… I couldn't bear the thought of staying with you… until the very point where you will die in my arms."

Another tear cascaded.

"Jowy… there is something I must tell you about Hugo."

He grimaced, thinking back to what he told the rest of those he traveled with.

"Jowy… Hugo grew up never knowing his father… he was born close to the end of the second year of the war against the Anduril army… Hugo grew up never knowing the great potential he had just because of who he was descended from…"

Jowy grimaced again, "You mean…"

She nodded, "Yes… Jowy… Hugo is your son."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hugo…"

He turned, finally having rid himself from the three travelers, after having answered so many questions of who he had dealt with during his journeys.

And now he was bothered by the other traveler.

"What is it… Jowy? I've heard plenty about you anyway, from the few words you said, all I had to do was remember what I read in the old books at the Limberry library at the castle on the lake."

"You know that I knew your mother very well 16 years ago, when the war began… and 15 years ago, I had left on a great journey, one I am still taking."

Hugo nodded, "I noticed that you looked rather upset to see my mother…"

"She… she is not as young as I remember her. And you will know this all too well when it happens to you… when your loved ones…"

Hugo nodded, "I know, I have been told much already. I have already made my choice, and I will have to live with it until the very end of the world, whenever it is."

Jowy coughed, "My friends and I will not stay for long. Hearing of Futch's journey makes my friends want to go after him to meet him once again. This is why there is a story I must tell you… though I deeply regret having to say it…"

Hugo looked at the odd man, who had reminded him time and time again of himself. By the smallest detail, this man who traveled far should be nothing like the son of a Karayan chief… but yet, all that was being proven wrong by this very man in front of him.

"During my time as the Leader of Highland, I came to meet your mother… at the time she was merely the age of 17, having been newly appointed chief after her own father passed away…"

"At the time, I was married to the last surviving member of the Blight family bloodline, Jillia Blight, but there was a time when she was not the only one I held in my heart…"

"At that time, your mother was my age… you know how people are when they are young, they think they will live forever… and in some cases, they will. I am still not proud of what I did back then… but the seeds have been sown… and my seed flourishes on in the form of another True Rune holder…"

Hugo stood in complete shock, "You mean… you and my mother…"

Jowy nodded.

"Hugo… I am your father."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey had begun anew, the four leaving the town the very next morning.

Hugo, however, wanted to express how he felt their goodbyes to be disheartening.

"It is nice… to finally meet others that share my… gift. I am certain we will meet again in the future… no matter how long it will take."

Riou nodded, "Whatever the future holds, know that we will always be here."

Tir signaled to the others, "If we are to catch up with Futch, we must leave now… let us journey to the Duck Village, there were rumors of Yuber being in that direction."

Jowy nodded, turning back to Hugo.

"You know the place in which you have yet to full withhold, Hugo. That rune on your right hand allows you to bear a destiny that few are privileged enough to have or even understand. Know that your power can be used in different ways, and know that aggression can be used for protection. Good luck Hugo."

As they started to walk away, Hugo responded.

"Good luck… father."

The three looked at Jowy, eyes open wide.

He smiled, and nodded, "Come on guys, get over it, we have a demon to find."

And so, they were off, but what awaited them? What other Runes will they find, and what other Revelations will they hear? It is all for the never-ending future to hold.

Author's Note: And another fanfic spit out. Do you see the review button? Dust is collecting on the buttons of all my stories. Wipe it off, will ya?

- Novalon


	2. The aging and the ageless

****

Runes and Revelations

__

A Suikoden Fanfiction

By: Novalon

__

Chapter 2: The aging and the ageless

"How much farther do we have to go?"

As always, she never really did stop complaining.

Jowy shuddered, "Look, it's not that much further, and you asked that ten minutes ago!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You just don't know who Futch is, therefore you could care less about seeing him!"

Jowy nodded, "Exactly, I'd rather be speaking with my son about how he should use his rune…"

Nanami grimaced while the other two men chuckled.

"You have to bring THAT up again, don't you…"

He shook his head, "It's not my fault that my kid grew up to follow the legacy started by Tir… not my fault at all that he stood up to whatever destiny was placed in front of him…"

She stuck her tongue out again, "Need I remind you that he did that of his own volition, because as I recall, you weren't there to see him grow up…"

He shook his head, "Speaking of that… hey, there's the village!"

"What…? That doesn't have anything to do with…"

Before she could respond, the rest of the group had already gone ahead of her into the village of fowl. She saw exactly what the guys had fixated themselves upon… two girls, both of which looking to be in their early twenties, had crossed swords in the middle of the town square, and looked to be in a rather heated discussion.

"Do you mean to tell me that we traveled all this way to see this True rune bearer you told me about, and now you can't remember the way to his damned village?!"

The girl that spoke up was adorned in a knight's clothing and had noticeably familiar plate mail on. Brown hair cascaded slightly past her shoulders, and her angry look reminded all of the fiery rune in which they just dealt with.

The other girl wore what Jowy recalled as looking like a musketeer's outfit, only rather feminine looking with the short blue skirt. She also had long brown hair, but she adorned a rather large hat on top of it.

"I've only seen his village once! And that was when it was in ruins… I know it's near here, all we have to do is ask where… um… Kara… something is!"

One of the ducks behind her, a spectator of the match, piped up, "Do you mean the Karaya clan? You aren't arguing about the Flame Champion again, are you?"

She turned her head slightly, "I thought I recognized you… and yes, my friend here has had previous experience with True rune bearers… evidently she mentioned that I did as well, but I have no recollection of any such event… but since I told her I KNEW one…"

Her friend growled, her familiar sword glistening in the sunlight, "Yes… but this is a hell of a long way from Tinto… and even farther from Kyaro!"

Riou looked on in shock, "Tinto… and Kyaro? Do any of you guys recognize these girls? I can't help but notice we've met them before somewhere…"

Jowy nodded, "The one in the plate mail looks very familiar to me… but I can't place it… she is absolutely beautiful though…"

Tir also acknowledged the one dressed in the musketeer outfit, "I recognize her as well… I remember the time you asked me to aid you against Neclord during the battle in the Tinto area… I was only happy to oblige it, seeing as how I was sure the vampire was dead… and it was great to fight alongside Viktor… but enough with that…"

Nanami stood still for a moment, looking at the expression on the musketeer's face.

"She's from Tinto… and she had experience with a rune bearer… wait!"

The other travelers turned to her.

"Do you guys remember Lord Gustav's daughter?!"

The two girls, oblivious to the conversation had already begun a vicious swordfight.

"But what about the other one… she couldn't be Chris Lightfellow… could she?"

Tir shook his head, "It is said she carries the True Water rune… I sense no true runes in the area save for our own…"

"That armor…" Jowy stated, "Riou… doesn't something seem oddly familiar about her armor?"

Riou nodded, looking at it further, until the answer jumped out at him.

"She's wearing Highland armor! Someone must have created a set of armor just for her in the area…"

Jowy nodded, "But wait… that sword she's using… it's almost as if I've seen it before…"

Nanami suddenly interrupted the conversation, "Ah, I remember her name now! It's Lilly! LILLY!!!"

She turned her head slightly at the voice, her hat slightly tipping at it's brim.

"What the hell do you want? Can't you see we're in the middle of a fight here?"

Riou grimaced, "Well, we figured out who she was… but what about…"

The other girl gazed upon those who had stopped their battle, staring on with an odd look in her eyes. She walked over to Nanami, sheathing her sword and looking straight into her eyes, while Nanami stood unflinching, staring right back.

"We… we've met before… a long time ago… but…"

Lilly looked on, quizzically, "Hey… you told me I'd met people who held True runes before… these guys look awfully familiar, except for the Silver haired guy… and it is common knowledge, or at least it should be, that all wielders of the True runes are granted immortality… just like Chris… you remember Chris right? She always wanted to fight we me when we were younger…"

The other girl gave her an evil glare, "You remember something so trivial as fighting over god knows what… but you can't remember meeting a True rune holder… or being saved by one even?"

Nanami nodded, "Yeah Lilly! You have to remember that! It's me… Nanami! Me, Riou, and Tir, alongside of Futch, Viktor, and Kahn saved you from Neclord! Can't you remember the zombie hordes of the evil icky vampire?!"

Lilly nodded slowly, "I guess that's where I recognized Futch from when I met him during my time in the Fire Bringer but… he looked different… he didn't have a True rune… you do."

Her friend began to look noticeably concerned.

"Nanami… Riou…Tir? But…"

Lilly's statement about immortality in the holders of True runes finally clicked.

"Oh… by all sacred in this world… I can't believe you're still alive!"

She turned, her eyes latching on with Jowy's… and he stared back, suddenly remembering where the sword came from, and figuring out the only way she could have it.

He took several steps toward her, and she did the same, until they stood about a foot away from each other… her height just slightly below his, but slightly above Nanami's.

His voice finally choked out her name, "… P-p… Pilika?!"

She crossed the distance, forcefully hugging him with all the strength within her.

"… Jowy!"

That was all she could say, the tears streaming down her face were too much for her to say any more. All Jowy could do was add some of his own while he continued to embrace yet another reminder of his past.

Lilly turned to the others, nearly ruining the moment.

"So you guys have True runes, eh?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prying Lilly away from the area, Riou, Nanami, and Tir conversed with her while Jowy found the time to speak with Pilika, obviously shocked at how much she had changed.

However… her questioning brown eyes still remained, around with this inescapable feeling that welled up within him. It was almost as if…

"Jillia was sad to see you go… but she knew of your circumstances… you can't be with someone living as a mortal for too long. Because in the end, it would only bring you to overwhelming despair at seeing those you love the most die. She realized this… loving you still for it, even still, she ended up marrying a wealthy noble in Kyaro, and I stayed with them, in time, she thought of me as a sort of younger sibling. I ended up getting fed up with my boring lifestyle, and I took sword lessons on the side, and I met Lilly one day, when her family came all the way from Tinto to take part in some sort of trade business. We've always been friends, seeing each other once every year or so after that. In time, we both learned how to swordfight well, but she ended up leaving on her own to the grasslands, not even having the sense of decency to let me know that she had left. By the time I found out, she had already received some damn recognition for her efforts with the Fire Bringer! And I've always known how to fight much better than she EVER has!"

He chuckled, but stopped as she began to take on a sad tone.

"But when you left… while you were gone… I felt as if a part of me had been missing… I don't want you to leave ever again… wherever you go, I want to be with you."

Jowy shook his head, "We're going to see Futch, and he's going after Yuber… it could be very dangerous…"

She tried to giggle, but the tears in her eyes reflected something else.

"If Lilly can handle him, then I should have no problem…"

She embraced him even tighter, "I want to be with you… that is enough…"

He nodded, "… I'll talk to the others…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're doing what?!"

Pilika nodded, her expression grim.

"If you aren't with us, then this is where we part paths…"

Lilly shook her head in exasperation, "I can't let you go after Yuber, even if you say you'll be safe with these guys… unless they…"

Jowy nodded, "Hugo needs more training before he can even think of beating me, and if he beat Yuber, then I alone would have no trouble."

Lilly shook her head again, "I can't see Pilika as being safe with you guys, despite the fact that three of you fought against Neclord and survived, and you were evidently the King of Highland at one time… still…"

Nanami nodded, "If you want to come along, that's fine. Don't cry to me when you find you don't like your decision."

Jowy grimaced, "Now the pot calls the kettle black…"

Tir and Riou couldn't help but burst out laughing at the previous comment. While Nanami fumed, Lilly stomped her foot impatiently.

"Well, shouldn't we be going now?!"

Jowy nodded, as Pilika put an arm around him.

"Right. Let's move out."

The afternoon sun shone high in the sky as the four travelers found themselves with two more members, and a full party. But what awaits them in their journey to the north? Only time will tell as the aging and the ageless battle together…

And now, to respond to reviews… because without it, I wouldn't have the support to continue.

Dark Flower: Yeah… it just fit to have Jowy try something so drastic as a threesome with some gorgeous girls… the thing with Hugo, well I've heard rumors about something like that being likely, what with Jowy and Lucia being in close quarters, and Hugo being born near the end of the war anyway, it just made sense.

Fenrio: McDohl always wanted to travel around right? It would make sense to add him with some other travelers, eh? I had no other reason to add him in other than the fact that he is downright badass.

GreatLight432: Even though the Black Sword and Bright Shield runes are just halves of a supposed true rune, their giving of immortality themselves brings me to believe that they are actually True runes, also the fact that Riou's final rune spell is so powerful makes that idea even more believable.

And as always… don't be shy, for it is all of you that give me reason to write this narrative.

- Novalon


End file.
